


What Healing Factor?

by MacabreMaestro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-son dynamic, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't actually specify what kinda wound it is, Lets go with a stab, Stab Wound, Whump, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreMaestro/pseuds/MacabreMaestro
Summary: Peter is hurt after a fight and needs some help. Tony is happy to provide.





	What Healing Factor?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a secret santa gift for a friend on our discord! Happy holidays, Scientas!

Peter’s heart was racing as he swung through the city, his body aching with every slight movement. He was exhausted, his arms shaking from the stress of holding his full body weight. In the distance, he could see his destination shining like a beacon in the city skyline. With every block, his arms grew weaker and he had to land on more and more buildings to give himself a chance to breath and relax. He stopped on the roof of an apartment complex, immediately falling to his knees to try and catch his breath.

  
“Peter, your wounds aren’t healing as fast as they normally do.” Karen’s voice came through the speakers in his mask. She sounded concerned. Well, as concerned as an AI could sound. “I believe this is due to exhaustion.”

  
“I kn-know.” He stammered, trying to respond to her. “I n-need to get to Tony. Can you call him?”

  
“My communications are down. I can’t get through to him.” Goblin had fried his suit earlier during their fight, but Peter didn’t have the time to check if it had damaged anything. Now, he learned the hard way that he had lost a few of his systems. He had no hope of getting through to Tony. He had to make it to Stark Tower on his own. “I can’t even send him your location.”

  
“I have to do this by myself. Great.” He tried to push himself to his feet, but was suddenly reminded of the wound on his side that wasn’t healing. The pain shot through his body and brought him back down to his knees. Gently, he placed a hand over the wound. He was bleeding more than he initially thought, made obvious by the blood covering his hand when he pulled it away. He needed to keep pressure on it while he was moving, so he covered it in webbing. “That’ll have to do for now.”

  
Peter pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain. Once he was back up, he forced himself to keep moving. He got back into a rhythm, swinging through the city, toward Stark Tower. Once he finally reached it, he stuck himself to the side of the building and took a breath. He had to climb to the landing pad at the top floor, as that was the closest entry point he had. He moved slowly and deliberately, trying not to strain his body anymore. Exhaustion was really setting in now. His head was spinning, and his limbs were aching. He was barely able to pull himself up onto the balcony. There, he collapsed, one leg still dangling off the edge of the building. His whole body gave out and his vision went black.

  
When Peter woke up again, his mask was off and he was being carried, his face was pressed up against someone’s warm chest. He looked up to see that it was Tony, and he smiled faintly. Even though he was still in pain, bleeding, and exhausted, he was just happy to not be alone. Karen was great company, but she could only provide so much. Having a real person there, not trying to hurt him, was a very nice change.

  
Tony knew Peter would be okay, but he couldn’t help but feel concerned for him. Usually, his healing factor would have taken care of all of this. Instead, he was hardly conscious and bleeding out. He got him inside as quickly as he could, and laid him out on the sofa. The teenager winced when his body was moved around again. Tony felt bad, putting the kid through more pain, but he had to do it.

  
“Sorry, kid. You’ll be okay.” He said, not sure if Peter could even hear him. “I’ve got you.” He ran a hand through Peter’s sweat drenched hair.

  
Tony had to get the suit off so he could see what the real damage was. He double tapped the symbol on Peter’s chest so the suit would expand and be easier to remove. He gently pulled Peter’s arms out of the sleeves and peeled the suit off his chest. Now, he could properly see the damage that had been done. The poor kid was bruised all over. Some spots were worse than others, and some of his ribs were clearly broken. There was a patch of webbing on his side that was slowly turning red. Using the gloves of the suit, Tony was able to peel it off of Peter’s skin.

  
“Tony…” Peter whined when the skin around his wound was tugged at. More blood seeped out onto Tony’s hand and the sofa. “It hurts..”

  
“I know, kiddo. I’m gonna take care of you.” Peter smiled weakly, thankful that he had Tony there to help him. His mind was still foggy and he could feel himself drifting in and out again. He needed to rest, he needed water, and he desperately needed to stop bleeding.

  
“Thanks, dad.” He whispered as fell unconscious again, unaware of what he was saying.

 

* * *

 

When Peter’s eyes opened again, he was in a bed. It was warm and comfortable, and he was wearing soft pajama pants. He wasn’t in too much pain anymore, but his mind was still fuzzy. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. The room was unfamiliar, but obviously wasn’t a hospital bed. Still, there was a sort of monitor with his vitals next to the bed. On the opposite side of the bed was a table with a glass of water and his cell phone.

  
Slowly, he reached over to pick up his phone. The screen lit up when he tilted it upright and he saw that he had tons of notifications from Ned and Aunt May. He let it fall back onto the table with a groan. He felt like shit for not letting them know he was okay, but there really wasn’t anything he could do.

  
As he let his head fall back into the pillow, Tony came in the room holding one of his tablets in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. He gave Peter a fond smile when he saw that the teenager had finally woken up.

  
“How you feelin', kid?” He asked. Peter pushed himself into a sitting position. It hurt a bit, but not nearly as bad as the night before. His side still ached, and his body was stiff.

  
“Better.” He reached over and picked up the glass of water. He was so thirsty and it felt amazing to finally get something to drink.

  
“Good. I took a look at your suit, though.” Tony sat down at the foot of the bed and brought up a blueprint of Peter’s suit on his tablet. “I was gonna give you shit for not calling me, but I see your comms were down. Same with your targeting. But that isn’t too bad. You’re used to aiming without something like that.”

  
Peter nodded along as Tony went over everything that was wrong with his suit. Goblin seemed to keep upgrading his tech. No matter how prepared Peter thought he would be, the guy just kept giving him a run for his money. Still, he knew Tony would be able to fix his suit and give him some upgrades that would help him in the future.

  
“Nothing I can’t fix, though.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee. “From now on, I’m gonna have Karen let me know when you’re getting in a tussle with someone and if you don’t let me know that its taken care of, I’ll come find you. I’m not gonna risk you getting hurt like this again.” Peter felt the same way he did when Aunt May yelled at him. He felt like he was disappointing Tony, but he knew it was just because Tony was worried about him. He stared down into the cup of water. “You weren’t healing nearly as fast as you normally do. Probably because you were exhausted. I’ll look into it. Karen was keeping an eye on your vitals. I’ll see if those give me anything.”

  
Tony hardly looked up from his tablet. He wasn’t sure if Peter remembered what he said before he had passed out the second time, and he definitely wasn’t going to bring it up. If Peter thought of him like a father, he was happy to help take care of the kid, but he didn’t want to push it too far.

  
Peter on the other hand, was slowly remembering everything that happened the night before. Tony continued talking about everything he could do to make the suit better, but he was hardly listening. He felt so awkward. Sure, he thought of Tony as a father figure. He was always there for him to help him grow as a hero, and he always tried to take care of Peter. Like last night. It was nice to have someone like that in his life. Someone who understood him. Aunt May was wonderful, but Tony could relate to him when it came to school and hero stuff.

  
“Tony,” He finally said, zoning back into the conversation. Tony stopped, mid-sentence, and looked up to meet Peter’s eyes. “Thanks. For everything.” Tony smiled fondly.

  
“Anything for you, kid.”


End file.
